Kindred
by Sailor Grape
Summary: Threeshot! What do you do when you're being followed by seedy stalkers? Kiss an unsuspecting stranger, of course, and then continue on your merry way!
1. Innocent Party

Title: Kindred

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I'm just sitting here, owning these two glorious anime and reaping the royalties...

Posted on: October 5, 2006

A/N: Omg, I can't believe I'm writing in this category again, much less starting a NEW fic! Well, for the past few weeks, this has been my category of choice, and I am quite rejuvenated. Yay for me! So this one's gonna be a two-shot. Read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1: Innocent Party

She walked a bit faster down the deserted street, hugging her arms close to her body. For the past couple of blocks, she had been followed by some shady character. In the last half a block he was joined by a friend. They had yet to make any move, but it was only a matter of time. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself; those guys would have nothing on her. She just didn't want to deal with such an annoyance.

As their voices got louder, she knew that she would have to confront them. Turning a corner, she spotted a lone figure walking toward her. Quickly formulating a plan, she acted on it before she could hesitate and rethink the situation.

"There you are!" she cried with a giant smile, jogging up to the man and throwing her arms around him. She gave him a pleading look before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.

As he had never been the victim of a kiss-and-run, he was unsure of exactly how to react in such a situation. Glancing behind the woman, he saw two thugs shoot them evil looks. After a moment's pause, he took what was the most obvious course of action--he kissed her back.

He didn't know when the two men slunk back into the shadows, but when he noticed their disappearance, he slowly pulled out of the kiss.

Staring over her shoulder, she heaved a sigh of relief at the now deserted street. Turning back to the stranger, she told him simply, "Thanks for your help." Then she walked off nonchalantly.

Staring after her in wonder, his mind was racing a mile a minute. Did that even just happen? Before he could stop himself, he called out, "Wait!" The woman paused, so he jogged over to her. "Let me walk you home," he requested of her as he approached.

"No, thanks. I can find my way home," she politely declined.

As she made to walk away again, he blurted out, "They might still be lurking around somewhere."

She rolled her eyes, somehow knowing that this man would not take no for an answer. "Fine, if it'd make you feel better." She continued down the sidewalk with him at her side

They walked in silence for a while, the fluorescent street lamps casting eerie shadows across their path. At this time of night, there weren't too many people out. That was precisely the reason why she chose to walk around at such a time. Her friends were great and all, but she valued her peace and quiet as well.

She could tell he was looking at her every so often, probably wondering what kind of nutcase crossed his path. She snorted in amusement. Well, he _was_ an innocent party. The least she could do was apologize for causing him discomfort. She stepped in front of him, making him pause midstep. "Hey. I'm sorry for that back there. It was just easier dealing with them like that instead of the old-fashioned way." Without giving him a chance to ask the question she knew would follow, she plowed on smoothly, "I appreciate the help. I didn't mean to violate your personal space." For some reason he looked the type that didn't care to be around others.

Shaking his head, he told her, "Don't worry about it."

She stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Trowa Barton." He paused before adding, "I hope you don't take this as an insult, but you are quite strange, Usagi." He braced himself for her inevitably scathing retort. His comment wasn't intended to be rude, but he just couldn't help himself.

To his amazement she only laughed, long and hard. "You're not the only one to think so," she reassured him with a wink as they started walking again. Giving him a sidelong glance, she inwardly chuckled as his flushed cheeks. So he embarrassed easily. She mentally noted that. "Tell me, Trowa, what brings you out here at this time of night?" Who cared if the question was nosy? She was never one to censor herself.

He looked surprised at the question. He actually hadn't been up to anything; he had just wanted to get out of his apartment for a while. But he would feel foolish telling that to her. Then again, she _had _just kissed him to stave off those thugs, so maybe she had an appreciation for the ridiculous. "I just didn't have any place to be," he finally answered with a shrug.

She gave him a strange look before bursting into laughter. At his guarded expression she stifled her giggles and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that, well, I'm out here for the same reason." Smiling faintly, she replied offhandedly, "Look at that. I think we're kindred."

They walked the rest of the way in a now comfortable silence, finally arriving at Usagi's door. Sizing him up for a moment, she asked cautiously, "Would you like to come up?"

Trowa shook his head. "I don't think so," he declined regretfully. _Not this time, at least_.

She smiled wryly at him. "I didn't think you'd agree. Ah, well." Standing tall, Usagi leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Have a good night, Trowa Barton." With one last wave she entered her apartment.

In all honesty, Trowa could say that he had never encountered such an odd and wonderful woman. Not that he spent copious amounts of time around females. But he could tell that she was special, an enigma. It just figured that the one female whom he was beginning to take a liking to had just walked out of his life.

Well, such is the way things go, he mused. He began to walk toward his own apartment. Remembering her words from earlier, he murmured to himself, "I may never see her again, but we'll always be kindred."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

I know, I know, not the most original thing in the world, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I thought it was cute, at least. The next (and last) chapter should be even better, just so's ya know.

So please read and review! I'd love to know that this category isn't a complete ghost town... I know it'd be impossible to revive it to its once thriving glory, but we can at least keep it from winding down to a complete stop!

Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	2. Habit

Title: Kindred

Author: GrapeSmshr

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I'm just sitting here, owning these two glorious anime and reaping the royalties...

Posted on: January 12, 2007

A/N: Sorrysorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was busy working on Coercion (shameless plug--go read it!), plus I was trying to survive work and school… Anyway, I decided that this fic will no longer be a two-shot because I got inspired to write more, and I'm not gonna question it! It'll probly now be a three-shot, but we'll see. Ok, so read on and enjoy!

OoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Habit

Honestly, was there no creativity around here? This was getting very old, very fast. Usagi didn't need to glance behind her to know that she was being followed. This time it was three shady characters, all different from the night previous. Well, she supposed she brought it on herself. That's what she got for walking around in the seedy part of town in the middle of the night. If she were smart, she'd pick a new route or earlier time, but she never much cared for the conventional.

Well, she might as well get this over with. Having not been in a decent fight for quite some time, she was almost looking forward to it. _Almost_. Hands clenching into fists, she gave herself a mental pep talk.

But before she could take action, an arm slung around her waist from behind, hugging her to a well-toned chest. "We meet again," a voice whispered in her ear before she was turned around and pulled into a kiss.

This time Usagi allowed herself to enjoy the intimate embrace. It was almost freakish how well their bodies moulded together... and kami, was he one hell of a kisser! Usagi felt as if lightning itself was pouring in from his lips and searing through her veins. Her entire body crackled with energy.

Reluctantly breaking away, Usagi grinned up at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise." Trowa returned the smile. "Are you going to make a habit out of needing rescuing?"

"Are you going to make a habit out of rescuing me?" she countered, playfully flicking him on the shoulder.

"Only if you want me to." Trowa could not believe his luck. After resigning himself to the fact that he would never see Usagi again, here they were, in the exact position as the night previous. Only this time was different. The circumstances were the same, but he was definitely enjoying it a hell of a lot more now that he knew Usagi was an eager participant.

Once again Usagi rolled her eyes at him. Surely he must be joking; she told him as much. "If you have to ask..." She pulled him into a quick kiss. "Reassured yet?" she murmured against his lips.

"Hmm. Just about." He laughed as Usagi smacked his arm. He stepped away, grasping one of her hands tightly. "Walk you home?"

"Well, that was implied." The two ambled leisurely down the walkway, hands still entwined, slyly stealing glances at one another. It was amazing to Usagi that, after only meeting this man the day before and knowing nothing about him but his name and his penchant for saving her, they had such a great rapport. Most normal people would probably be weary about falling in so well with a virtual stranger. But Usagi had a sixth sense about these things. And right now her sixth sense was telling her that their second run-in would not be the end of their relationship.

Once at her apartment, Usagi offered with certainty, "Care to join me?"

"Well, that was implied," he mimicked her words with a smirk, earning himself yet another smack on the arm and a giggle. She let him into the apartment, leading him to the kitchen. Without asking, she began making sandwiches for both of them. "Walking always gives me an appetite," she told him as he eyed her curiously. "Actually, just breathing gives me an appetite, but what can you do." She set a massive sandwich down in front of Trowa before quickly consuming her own.

"You know, I really didn't think I'd ever see you again," she told him between bites. "Not that I was planning on stalking the city for you or anything. And I'm definitely not complaining about seeing you again."

He gave her a half-smile. "You're babbling, Usagi."

"Yes, well, you'd better become used to it," she winked at him.

He only shook his head and resumed eating.

They spent the rest of the night acquainting themselves with one another, talking for hours and hours about everything and nothing. By the time the sun rose, they found that they had so much in common that it was uncanny. "I told you we were kindred," Usagi had said.

After a large breakfast (at the insistence of Usagi), they had taken to meandering the streets, with no real destination in mind and not a care in the world. At one point during the day Usagi had suggested they pop into the circus that was passing through so she could meet his illustrious 'sister' Cathrine, but he had quickly nixed the idea. He wasn't quite ready to subject Usagi to the wrath of Cathrine, who was fiercely and unnecessarily protective of him. So they stuck to their original plan--having no plan.

And so went the rest of the day, ending with a nighttime walk down the same street where they first met, only this time there were no interruptions from anyone. Back at Usagi's apartment, they decided that another night of talking was not in order, so she made up the sofa for him, and they retired for the night.

OoOoOoO

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

Eyeing her warily, Trowa said with more than a little skepticism, "I think our idea of fun differs."

"That's only because you need to branch out more. Now come on!" Without waiting for a reply, Usagi tugged on his arm and watched as he stumbled and fell, sliding with a startled yelp. She burst into laughter at his pathetic appearance.

Glaring up at her, he tried to stand up but only ended up sprawled across the ground once more. He took Usagi's offered hand and lifted himself up with a growl. "Do you see my point?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to," she giggled, keeping a firm grasp on his hand as she slowly led him around the ice-skating rink. "You know, for someone who was in the circus, you are abnormally graceless," she teased.

"Oh, you think so?" Trowa instinctively set himself up to embrace her challenge. He slowly broke away from Usagi, then launched himself forward with a burst of speed. He grinned in triumph as he maintained his balance. He was proving her wrong! But as he glided, he realized that he didn't learn the fundamentals of slowing down. Or stopping. Or turning. He vaguely recalled Usagi screaming his name before he crashed into the wall and fell back onto the ice.

A moment later she was hovering over him. Her eyes flashed with concern before she burst into laughter at the sight of him sprawled out. Sobering, she told him, "Points for trying." Then she cracked up again.

Usagi dedicated the rest of the morning to teaching Trowa how to skate. At least, she tried to. After a couple of hours and many falls that would inevitably end in bruising, she declared him a lost cause, to which he happily agreed. Anything to get those blasted skates off.

"Want to get some ice cream?" she asked him brightly as they left the rink.

"I think I've had my fair share of ice for today, thanks," Trowa answered dryly, earning a snort of laughter from his blonde companion. After a moment's hesitation, he suggested, "How would you like to meet one of my friends for lunch? He has been wanting to catch up with me for weeks, but I have always been busy." He wasn't sure why he felt propelled to offer such a thing, but he figured it would be harmless.

Usagi was definitely not going to turn him down. She knew he was not one to comfortably share his life, especially to someone he had just met. That much she had gathered right away.

So she readily agreed, and after a quick phone call, they were on their way to Crown, at Usagi's insistence. She wanted to show him where she used to spend most of her free time.

Walking with linked arms, Usagi smiled at the thought of having a nice, quiet lunch with Trowa's friend. He must be someone special if he was let into Trowa's life. She inwardly hummed at the thought that she was a special someone as well.

"What are you smiling about?" Trowa asked in amusement.

"Oh, I'm just excited to meet you friend," she answered quickly while trying to suppress a blush. "Maybe a bit nervous as well."

Trowa squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You have nothing to be nervous about. He is the most easygoing, kindest person you will ever meet. Out of all of my friends, he provides the least amount of drama." That was one of the reasons Trowa was closest to him than the other guys. He was looking forward to a calm, uneventful afternoon in the company of his new friend and his old friend.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Forgive me for it not being the most eventful chapter! It was highly necessary, though, to get them closer to one another. No worries; chapter three is gonna be soooo much fun to write! So I'll try to get it out soon, though I dunno how soon since the new semester starts up next week… But I'll try my best!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter! Peace out!


End file.
